Hideo Anderson
Name: Hideo Anderson Age: 40 Background: Sensei Dragon: Sire: Ryu Stats: Fire: 5 Water: 3 Earth: 3 Air: 5 Group mind: 1 Description: ' A Japanese-American born in London. Standing at 5’6, his appearance is typical for a half white/Japanese male. His black, shortly kept hair has begun to gray at the edges but his brown eyes remain ever vigilant, though tired. His toned body and face often sport bruises and cuts from days spent at his dojo or his late-night antics. He owns three pairs of clothing: a dirtied karategi; jeans with a black, v-neck t-shirt that he wears with a cracking brown leather jacket; and a clean grey business suit complete with a white button down and black tie. Hideo is rarely seen without his only real possession: the Edo period katana that has been handed down through his father’s family for generations. Hideo follows the Bushido Code as the supreme laws of life. '''Family: ' Father: Hideo Nariakira (Married to Itsumi Nariakira) Mother: Elisa Anderson (deceased) Half-siblings: Soshi Nariakira, Hiroto Nariakira, and Mamiko Nariakira. Family Butler: Tatsuki (no last name) '''Important Possessions: Hideo is the proud owner of the Ryu-Shotokan Dojo centrally located in a dark alley on the outskirts of London which is his home, place of work, and located above a laundromat. The dojo’s clientele is a mix of children dropped off by their parents, women looking to protect themselves from abusive relationships, and the occasional student truly committed to the fighting art. He teaches karate and kenjutsu. His most cherished possession is the Edo period katana that he stole from his father almost 20 years ago. It once belonged to Shimazu Nariakira (Edo period daimyo) and was said to have been made by Masamune as a gift to the Shogunate before being stolen and ending up in the Nariakira family vault. The sword has been a family heirloom for generations. Besides his dojo and sword, Hideo owns next to nothing and is not able to afford a cell-phone let alone the Ramen he lives off. Not that he knows how to even use a computer or one of those smart-phones the kids bury their faces in. History: His father, a proud Japanese native, is an influential business tycoon with interests all over Japan and most of the world while his mother was a cigar waitress at the Crockford gambling den in London and initially a one night stand. Against Mr. Nariakira’s wishes (and threats), she carried their child to term and named the infant after the father in hopes that the boy would be accepted by the wealthy business man. This did not turn out to be the case. Hideo was Hideo Nariakira’s son, but would never be allowed to have the name Nariakira. Mr. Nariakira provided minimally for his bastard’s care and upbringing with weekly checks sent to Ms. Anderson. Hideo junior entered his early teens fatherless but ever wishing to gain his father’s acceptance. He spent his free time learning about Japanese culture and language in hopes of making his dream a reality. Unfortunately, on his 14th birthday, his mother was killed at a random gas station robbery for not getting out of the way fast enough. Young Hideo was then sent to live at his father’s estate in Japan but was never allowed in the house. Instead, he shared a room with the family butler, Tatsuki, and attended a public school. Tatsuki’s lineage can be traced back to a samurai family that has served the Nariakiras for generations and he worked to instill the beliefs and techniques of Bushido into the younger Hideo. On Hideo’s 18th birthday he forced his way into the Nariakira home to demand his father acknowledge him as his son. Mr. Nariakira's answer was to attack Hideo with his ancestor’s katana. The ensuing fight left Hideo with a small scar on his chest and a katana that we wrestled from the unconscious grip of his father. Mr. Nariakira used his power to declare Hideo Anderson as a wanted man. Hideo returned to London to escape capture and has resided there ever since. ' '